Neighbors
by Empv
Summary: Rory and Lorelai got new neighbors but something about these neighbors seemed odd.
1. Chapter 1:New Neighbors

It was a lovely morning in the Gilmore's house , Lorelai Gilmore was sitting on the couch watching something on tv with the blanket covering her head."Mom ,is everything okay?" asked her daughter ,Rory. "Oh ,Rory you gotta see this show -it's about neighbors that act normal but have a dark secret .I've been watching it all night." says Lorelai "All night is that a bad thing?" asked Rory"Well ,it was really good." says Lorelei. "The show's crazy yet ,really good! I mean look at him !You would never guess this guy would be so insane." says Lorelai . But then- a car pulls up . So ,Rory and Lorelai have to check it out. When they went outside they saw was two people organizing stuff to move in.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting The Neighbors

"Hey ..look we got new neighbors." says Lorelai in excitement. "Oh cool! Hopefully, they don't turn out like those neighbors you saw on tv." says Rory. "Alright ,Rory , let's not joke around and go greet the new neighbors." said Lorelai. She and Rory walked to the new people who are just organizing their stuff. "Hi ,welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Rory." said Lorelai ."Hi." said Rory as she shakes the new neighbor's hand . The neighbor responded with an old chuckle. "Well it's nice to meet such beautiful young girls. I'm Patrick." As the neighbor introduced himself "This is my wife Sally." " Hi nice to meet you." said Sally as she shakes Lorelai's hand. "Well I hope you enjoy the neighborhood! We have nice lovely trees and birds singing beautiful songs like Hello from Adele." said Lorelai joking around. Patrick chuckles "Well maybe we could hear a bird singing Hello." said Patrick."Well ,it was nice seeing you ,bye." said Lorelai as she and Rory went back to their house and wave bye to Patrick and Sally as they wave to them.When Rory and Lorelai got in the house Lorelai said "Well they're nice." As Rory looks over at Lorelai "I know let's just hope they didn't turn out like the neighbors you saw on tv." said Rory. "Yeah." said Lorelai as she puts her arm around Rory and smiles at her and Rory smiles back.


	3. Chapter 3:Something weird is going on

The Next Day~

Early in the morning ,the girls were moving quickly out of the house. They practically ran to go get coffee at Luke's. On their way they heard voices near their new neighbors house so they peaked through the window to see what's going on in there. Sally was drinking some tea while her husband Patrick was somehow sharpening knives."Ah a new town for us to strike right, Sally?" asked Patrick holding the knife up her. "Mm-hm." said Sally as she took a slurp on her tea. Lorelai frozen in shock "Strike?" she said to herself. "Mom is everything okay?" asked Rory, but Lorelai was still quiet. "Mom ,did you hear me?" asked Rory "Yeah!" said Lorelai trying to be normal. "Good." said "Rory "

Come on,Luke is going to kill us if we don't show up like we always do."said Lorelai."Hehe." went Rory as they continued walking to Luke's.


	4. Chapter 4:At Luke's

In the streets of Stars Hollow ,Rory and Lorelai walked down the street to Luke's to go get a cup of coffee. At Luke's , Rory looked at the menu while Lorelai sat in her chair. Luke brought out the two cups of coffee that they ordered.

"Hey." said Luke as Rory and Lorelai turned their heads towards him,"Why is everyone so quiet? Where are my chatting girls at?" asked Luke curiously .

"Alright Luke ,we'll tell you." chuckled Lorelai .

"Okay, so what is it?" said Luke

"It's about these neighbors Patrick and Sally." said Lorelai

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Luke.

"They are weird. I mean I think they're up to something. Me and Rory aren't sure about what they're doing here. I mean I saw Patrick sharpening knives but he wasnt cutting anything." said Lorelai

"Huh." said Luke as he looks at Lorelai

"Well ,let's hope they won't stay weird for that long." said Luke making Lorelai and Rory chuckle.


	5. Chapter 5:A Lovely Visit

In the nighttime, while Lorelai and Rory were having dinner,they heard a doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" shouts out Rory. She swings the door open. It turns out to be Patrick and Sally standing in front of the doorway.

"Hello there!" said Sally in a friendly mood.

"Oh ,uh ,hi ! What are you guys doing here?" asked Rory

"We thought that we would come by and have a little visit." said Patrick.

"And I baked cookies . You and your Mom like cookies, right?" asked Sally .

Rory was completely silent. She looked at Sally."

Yeah we do." said Rory.

"Well Sally, I guess that's a yes. So let's go!" says Patrick happily. He walked right into the house .

"Wait, I didn't say yes yet!"Rory chased after him.

"Excuse me ,are you being nice?" asked Patrick. He turned around to Rory.

"Ummm." Rory shrugged trying to find an answer .

"Well, I hope you are being nice." said Patrick. He continued into the house and Sally ,his wife ,followed him.

Rory was speechless . What was that all about? Was he mad at her or was he trying to...threaten her?


	6. Chapter 6:Dinner

At the dinner table~

Everybody was having a great meal. They were all talking and having fun.

"Hey ,Lorelai." said Patrick.

"Yeah?" asked Lorelai.

"Can you show me how loud you scream?" asked Patrick

"Yeah! I wanna hear it!" said Sally excitedly.

"Oh um okay." ,went Lorelai, "Ahh?".

"No ,louder!" shouted Patrick

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed out Lorelai ,like she was being murdered .

"Perfect!" said Patrick ,with a smile on his face, as he continued eating some of the food that he had on his plate.

Rory and Lorelai started whispering to each other."Why did he want me to scream?" asked Lorelai.

"I don't know." answered Rory as she looked over at them ,then looked back at Lorelai.

"I don't know even know what is going on." Said Rory to Lorelai.


	7. Chapter 7:Bye Bye

After Dinner~

Sally and Patrick waved and then,left to go to their house. It was later than anyone thought. Lorelai and Rory waved bye to them. After Sally and Patrick were gone, Rory ran to the living room to grab her cellphone.

"Woah..woah! Hey there! What's going on Rory?", asked Lorelai.

"We need to call the police!",shouted out Rory.

"Why?", asked Lorelai.

"Because, these neighbors look like the ones you saw on tv! You know..people who act normal but have a dark secret!", shouted Rory.

Lorelai gasped. She looked away a little to look at the door and make sure it was locked. Then, she looked at Rory.

"Maybe your right, but ,they seemed so nice and looked like they don't have anything that is secret to them.", said Lorelai. She put her hand on the hand which held the phone. Lorelai guided Rory to put the phone down softly.

"But I think we should go to bed. I need to rest and to think about this.",decided Lorelai.

Rory understood and the both of them went up to their rooms.


	8. Chapter 8:Nightmare

It was dark outside. Rory couldn't sleep. She kept thinking, if she ever fall asleep Patrick or, Sally or, maybe both, will come in and murder her in her sleep! Her eyes couldn't take it, the lids, were getting so heavy. She just shut her eyes and went to sleep. She dreamt about Patrick coming in from the window and murdering her with a ax in her sleep! Rory woke up from the dream. Rory slowly got out of bed,and,went out of her room.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was taking a nice long nap,like, she was the actual sleeping beauty. She was awoken by Rory coming into her room.

"Hey,Rory, what are you doing here?",asked Lorelai.

"I just had a bad dream.",said Rory. She hopped onto Lorelai's bed. Lorelai scooched over for her.

"What was the bad dream about?",asked Lorelai.

"That Patrick came into my room and killed me with his axe.", recalled Rory. She put her face into her palms and that made Lorelai comfort her daughter. She held Rory and shushed her good night.

"I'll call the police tomorrow morning.", said Lorelai as Rory fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9:The Police

The Next Day~

Lorelai and Rory were already outside with the police. They were asking questions to Patrick and Sally. The police wanted to know if they were really trying to hurt Lorelai and Rory. When the police officer asked the part about the knives,

"Ohhh", released Patrick as he burst into a chuckle, "Me and my wife used to be circus actors. We retired from the circus after we got married. We carried the knives with us to remind us what good times we had at the circus."

"Then, why did you tell Ms.Glimore to scream?", asked the police.

"Well, if a burglar comes in, she should scream, so we can come for help.",explained Patrick.

After the police were done questioning them, they talked to Lorelai,

"Well, it turns out these people are innocent. You must have mistaken them for criminals.", the officer was sympathetic in his tone.

After the police were gone~

Lorelai and Rory went back inside the house "Well turns out they were very nice people." Said Rory "I bet that show made us believe that neighbors who have a dark secret fooled us." Said Lorelai "You said it you should never watch that show again." Said Rory as Lorelai let out a chuckle "Okay so what do you think you want me to watch instead?" Asked Lorelai "I heard this new show on tonight called Little Women." Said Rory "Okay is it okay for you to join me tonight?" Asked Lorelai as Rory was heading up to her room and responded with a nod "Alright." Says Lorelai as Rory was gone and hops on the coach and puts on the tv.

The End.


End file.
